


Mycophilia

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Fruit, Mushrooms, Triple Drabble, Weird Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tells Kanaya about a weird sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 2/15/15 [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org) word #220, and also by the original non-pixelated version of [page 31 of Summerteen Romance](http://www.paradoxspace.com/summerteen-romance/31) over at Paradox Space. (Look, you know fandom was going to run with that, and since I'm not qualified to write the actual porn version, I figured I'd do what I can. *wry*)

"I had the strangest dream just now," Rose murmurs into Kanaya's shoulder where they're cuddled up against each other on the library sofa. "You turned into a mushroom."

Kanaya blinks at the non sequitur. "In what context?" she asks, cautiously. "Zombies sprout visible fungoid growths after their first perigee of infection, but my own infection shouldn't manifest anything of the sort."

Now it's Rose's turn to blink, wiping away the residue of sleep. "Vampirism is a fungus? No, set that aside; we can explore that later. This was more of an... alien sex thing. Apparently my hindbrain, impatient with our choice to take this relationship slowly, has begun to spin ever more peculiar xenobiological scenarios of what might happen when we finally have sex."

"And in this one I turned into a mushroom," Kanaya says, her book forgotten in her hands.

"Or an elaborate mushroom-shaped fountain. Don't worry, I still found you attractive," Rose says. "Although the part where you peeled open like a banana was somewhat alarming at first."

Kanaya bites her lip and tries not to fret about how opening bulges and unfurling tendrils have led to millennia of terrible, overwrought fruit and flower imagery in Alternian romances and pornography. She assumed the similar themes in human literature meant their biology was largely compatible, but if Rose was unnerved... "What if I said that a peeled fruit might not be the most inept analogy to the initial stages of arousal?"

Rose smiles, slow and still softened by the alcohol she was drinking before her brief nap. "Darling, I have written porn about horrorterrors. Whatever you keep under your skirt -- or between your horns -- or anywhere else -- is not going to put me off. I will peel you any time."

She tugs Kanaya's face down for a messy kiss.


End file.
